


It's so wrong

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era tutto sbagliato, per così tanti motivi





	It's so wrong

Era tutto sbagliato, per così tanti motivi.

  
Il primo era che erano due maschi e quello era considerato peccato, certo, alcuni lord si concedevano quei piaceri ma erano dei lord mentre lui … lui non era nessuno si era detto Jon Snow, era il figlio di un lord ma come dicevano al sud era nato dalla parte sbagliata del letto. Per Robb era diverso, nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da dire, forse avrebbero voluto che alla fine sposasse una qualche lady ma a tutti sarebbe andato bene.

  
Il secondo era che erano fratelli, fratellastri, ma comunque avevano lo stesso padre e quello era un grande peccato, i Targaryen erano gli unici che fossero andati contro le regole ma seguivano le regole dell’antica Valirya ed erano stati tollerati a lungo. Nessuno sarebbe stato tollerante se avessero scoperto dove Robb sgaiattolava la notte, dove trascorreva la notte e tra quali braccia si addormentava prima di tornare nel suo letto la mattina.

  
Il terzo motivo era che lui aveva intenzione di prendere il nero, come bastardo di Ned Stark avrebbe dovuto sempre dipendere dalla pietà di qualcuno mentre se avesse preso il nero avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di concreto nella sua vita, poter fare la differenza e difendere il regno. Non c’era alcun motivo serio per non lasciare Winterfell, o meglio ce n’era uno ma non poteva certo annunciarlo a tutti durante un banchetto o altro.

  
Nessuno doveva sapere di come lui e Robb trascorressero le notti avvinti nella passione, come i loro corpi si unissero e le loro bocche si cercassero, come Robb lo implorasse, il figlio perfetto di Ned Stark a letto con lui diventava poco più di una puttana, i suoi gemiti trattenuti, gli occhi liquidi di desiderio e le mani che cercavano di trattenerlo.

  
Suo fratello aveva una tendenza alla lussuria che aveva esplorato solamente con lui si disse Jon compiaciuto mentre lentamente prendeva possesso di lui, Robb sembrava n

on averne abbastanza di lui quella sera, la notizia dell’arrivo del re lo aveva lanciato in un turbine di passione che lentamente li stava perdendo

.  
<> ansimò Robb prima di voltare la testa e cercare le sue labbra in un bacio carico di carnalità, spudorato quasi pensò Jon mentre lo ricambiava, in quel momento il mondo esterno non importava: c’erano solo lui e Robb, dimentichi di tutto.  
<> domandò prima di cominciare a spingersi, spinte piccole e poco profonde che strapparono un gemito di frustrazione a suo fratello, sapeva che Robb voleva altro ma non voleva fargli del male, mai gli avrebbe fatto del male.

  
<> gemette suo fratello poco prima che Jon cominciasse a toccarlo, il modo in cui Robb si strusciava contro le lenzuola era inebriante ma non avevano tutto quel tempo si disse mentre muoveva la mano a tempo con le sue spinte. Robb sembrava perso nella lussuria non sapendo verso cosa muoversi, se contro quella mano che si muoveva su di lui o verso quel cazzo che gli stava lentamente regalando il paradiso colpendo sempre più spesso nel punto giusto. Jon sapeva come toccarlo, oh se lo sapeva, per quanto a lungo toccarlo e come toccarlo. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di frustrazione quando sentì l’altro rallentare, non voleva che finisse non doveva finire mai.

  
Lui e Jon si appartenevano, poco importava che fossero due maschi o che Jon fosse suo fratello, in quei momenti sentiva che erano nati per completarsi e che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirlo, nemmeno la stupida idea di Jon di prendere il nero, suo fratello non aveva bisogno dei guardiani, solo di lui. Avrebbe trovato un modo per trattenerlo si disse Robb, doveva trovarlo pensò prima di sentire un calore familiare riempirlo e sentì la mano di Jon muoversi decisa su di sé. Poi non riuscì a formulare un pensiero coerente, non mentre sentiva l’orgasmo pervadere tutto il suo essere.


End file.
